


And All the Wonder That Would Be

by crazyrandomhappenklance



Series: Klance Ficlets [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Green Sock Reality, Keith Loves Lance (Voltron), Lance (Voltron) is Good With Kids, M/M, Pining Keith (Voltron), Post-Quantum Abyss, Pre-Relationship, Revelations, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:34:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyrandomhappenklance/pseuds/crazyrandomhappenklance
Summary: What should have been an easy mission to destroy a small Galra base becomes a rescue mission and a revelation for Keith.A short fic, written with the prompt "protective" from the @monthlyklance trope month calendar.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1456240
Comments: 17
Kudos: 127
Collections: Green Sock Reality, Klasix Master Collection





	And All the Wonder That Would Be

* * *

Their eyes darted between each other and the toddler-sized infant who was sitting on the ground, shielded from the crossfire by a miracle and short wall that was getting smaller and smaller by the second, as stray blasts turned chunks of stone into dust. 

Lance had taken the chance to gain some higher ground by splitting from Keith. It always made him apprehensive when they were forced apart in the midst of a battle, but he also felt reassured, knowing that Lance was in the best possible place to cover him. It was an incomprehensible mix of feeling the need to protect and feeling protected that Keith had struggled with before. Right now though, he had to push it all down and languish over it later because there were bigger issues to deal with. 

A shower of rubble rained over his helmet as another shot ricocheted off the edge of the wall he was crouched behind. 

They were supposed to be taking out a small Galra base, an easy in-and-out by normal standards, and there was no doubt between the two of them that they wouldn’t be able to complete their mission until fate had thrown them a curve-ball and dropped a small child into the chaos. 

Keith had no idea how it had come to be there. There were no civilians for miles, and from what he could see of them, the kid looked neither Galra or the race of the planet they were on, but there was something hauntingly familiar about them. It didn’t matter, it made no difference to his decision to fall back and abandon their objective. He had to get them out of danger and do it fast. From the look on Lance’s face, he was on the same page. 

“You get the kid, I’ll get Red to cover us and get us out of here,” Keith instructed him.

He saw Lance nod, “Affirmative.”

It was over in a flurry of fast movements and rapid-fire, but they managed to get away without a scratch. 

As they were leaving the planet’s atmosphere, Shiro came into view over the video com sounding a little panicked.

“Keith?! What happened? Are you and Lance alright?” 

Keith leaned back to reveal Lance sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, cradling the tiny being while hushing it with whispered reassurances. 

“Oh…” 

Shiro’s quiet response barely registered with him. Everything at that moment had stopped as he allowed himself to acknowledge what his eyes were seeing. 

No longer detached from his emotions, his battle-hardened defences to stop his feelings from getting in the way lifting, he took in the vision of Lance, the most beautiful boy he’d ever known, the one who had captured his heart for so long, tucking the child to his chest while rocking gently, his fingers tenderly brushing over its forehead and nose. His voice, as he murmured some Spanish lullaby, was made sweeter by the gentle curve of Lance’s mouth, a cherishing smile that said everything was going to be okay, and Keith suddenly struggled to breathe around the lump in his throat and the tight squeeze of his chest. 

“Keith…” The worried hush of Shiro’s voice cut through the moment, jolting him back into reality. He had briefly forgotten that Shiro was there and had obviously seen everything he was thinking and feeling playing out across his face. If anyone else had been watching they would probably not have noticed, but Shiro _knew._ Shiro was the only one who had seen every side of Keith. He was the only one he had ever trusted enough to be vulnerable around. He was also the only one he had ever told about how he truly felt about Lance and those visions of his future - _their_ future - he’d experienced in the quantum abyss. Shiro knew everything.

The video link abruptly disappeared, and in an instant, Shiro’s voice came through on his personal com in his helmet. “Keith…” he said again, voice layered with empathy and compassion, for he knew exactly what emotions he was struggling to choke down and why. “It’s okay, Keith, see? You’re gonna be fine.” He clung to Shiro’s words like a lifeline, he had to believe him, to believe that it was true. “You’ve seen it, you know it; you’re both gonna be fine. The three of you will be fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> "I hate kid fics," I say, then go cry over Lance's natural parenting instincts and Keith's longing for family 😭😭😭😭  
> So, yeah, we all know that Keith had visions of Lance being with him in the future during his time in the quantum abyss, and then had to return and patiently wait for his beau to catch up, right? Absolutely.
> 
> The title comes from the poem Locksley Hall, by Alfred Lord Tennyson, "For I dipt into the future, far as human eye could see, saw the vision of the world, and all the wonder that would be."
> 
> I've updated my Ao3 profile with my linktree, so come find me!


End file.
